Broken Wings
by BlueRav3n
Summary: The demons tired of constantly being killed by a certain angel, plot revenge and set out to kill. Unfortunately for Castiel, he's that certain angel. After getting critically injured, Sam and Dean do their best to patch up their angel. Fluff/ TFW love. No slash :3
1. Idiot Demon

"Well isn't this place grand." Dean scoffed, his eyes scanning the massive worn down warehouse. The moon glowed softly, a few stars littering the sky.

"I don't think our definitions of grand.. share the same meaning." Castiel said, his eyes darting between the countless broken windows, and deteriorating walls. It was a filthy closed down warehouse, invested with rats and mold. Not grand in the slightest.

"Cas, wanna do a quick scan to see how many demons we're up against?" Sam asked. Castiel replied with a small nod, letting his eyelids close. His consciousness drifted out from the limitations of his vessel, sweeping over the building. He let out a mental sigh, relaxing a bit from the bubbly sensations that washed over his vessel as he searched the area. He felt the demons presences immediately, their familiar foul, repugnant stench filling his senses. 4...15..18. His eyes snapped opened.

"There are 18. Nothing we can't handle." Castiel announced.

"Is the little girl in there too?" Dean asked, a familiar intensity creeping into his eyes.

"I don't know... I can't feel her presence. They must have blocked her from me. Some spell." He didn't understand how the Demons managed to find a spell that would block _an angel_ from sensing something _. 'Probably found it in one of those... libraries'._ He made a mental note to scan all the libraries in the area, just in case he needed to burn a few.

"Do you think she's-"

" No. If they kidnapped her they have intentions to keep her alive, at least for a while." Castiel said, answering Sam.

"What would demons want with a little girl anyways? A sacrifice?" Dean asked.

"No, if it was they would have done it already." Castiel stated.

"This whole thing... it does seem.. off." Castiel murmured. Ever since the Winchesters called him for his aid yesterday, he had an uneasy feeling growing in the back of his mind. The whole situation didn't seem...right. And finding the location after a few "FBI" drop ins at some local stores...it seemed too easy.

Sam and Dean exchanged a few glances, before loading their guns with salt rounds.

"Let's not waste anymore time." Dean muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias livertate servire-" Sam abruptly stopped ,yelping in pain, as he went flying into a steel wall.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Don't try and exorcise me kid. " She scoffed. She turned her attention towards Dean, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh no, did I hurt your little brother? Apologies." The demon sneered, her eyes swimming in pure darkness. She launched herself at Dean, hissing in pain as a salt round skimmed her arm. Both of them crashed into pile of old wooden crates. She held the knife to his neck, with enough pressure to break the skin, allowing a small trail of blood to ooze out.

"That **hurt**." She hissed darkly. She gripped the knife tightly. "Any last words?"

Dean winced, as the knife pushed deeper into his flesh.

"Maybe just a few...te rogamus, audi nos!" Dean shouted, finishing where Sam left off. As soon as the last word left his lips, he felt the pressure of the knife disappear.

"AGHHHHHH!" The demon shrilled in pain, as black smoke started to race out of her vessels mouth, her vessel collapsing to the ground.

"Idiot demon." Dean muttered, heaving himself to his feet. His eyes immediately darted towards Sam.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean asked, racing over to help his brother off the floor.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Sam mumbled in reply.

"Was that all of them?" Same asked.

"Not quite. There are 5 more." Castiel said, appearing in front of them. He finished off the other 12 quite neatly, record timing too. (9 seconds, he was quite proud.)

"Damn Cas, we just took down our first. Nice work." Dean mused.

"Did you find the girl?" Sam asked, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"No, but once we kill the Demon who casted the spell, I'll be able to find her." Castiel assured.

"Alright, sounds good." Sam said, picking up his gun.

"I'll be back soon." Castiel said, feeling the particles of his vessel vanish, as he teleported himself to the North side of the warerhouse. He looked around, observing the dim room. Paint was peeling off the rusty walls, old cargo boxes stacked messily onto of each other. His footsteps made a gently thud, as he walked across the dirty cement floor. The stench of demons made him cringe, it was so impure... so wrong. He senses sharpened as he felt the demons approaching him. His eyes narrowed.

In one swift movement, he whipped around blocking the knife that was heading straight for his chest. He landed a hard blow on the demon, sending it into the crates. He paused for a second, sending a demon that was "sneaking" up behind him into a steel wall. Turning back swiftly, he placed his hand on the first demons forehead. Immediately a bright warm light flashed out of the its eyes and mouth. The vessel slumped down with a thud. He turned around, quickly finishing off the other demon.

His eyes darted around the room, before landing on a small blonde head. The girl. His features darken, as he realised he failed to sense her presence in the room earlier. _One of the other three remaining demons must have casted the spell._

He gently walked over to the girl, kneeling down. Her back was resting against a pillar, her knees curled up tight towards her chest. She seemed so...off. But he wasn't in the place to judge humans. At times Sam could feel...unpleasant, but he was still without doubt, his friend.

"Are you okay?" He asked, attempting to soften the rough edge of his voice. The girl didn't say anything, but slowly moved her hand from around her knees, looking up at Castiel. He gently held one of her arms, getting ready to lift her up. To his surprise she clutched onto him tightly. _Really tightly._ He started back at her stoic expression. A few seconds went by.

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

He didn't dare move a mussel, his stare locked onto hers.

 _Castiel narrowed his eyes in realisation. This wasn't a human._

 _Seven..._

 _But he was too slow._

Without warning, a sharp, excoriating pain ripped through his torso. Castiel let out a cry, as he stumbled backwards onto the ground. The piercing pain ripped cries from his throat. He struggled to get up, but was kicked back down. Panic raced through his mind, as he attempted to mentally call out to Dean. To someone. The searing pain was unbearable, radiating throughout his entire body. Blood started pooling on the ground, flowing out from the gash in his side. The little girl smiled, her eyes now a sea of black. He saw something shiny in her hands, glistening with his blood. His eyes widened.

An angel blade.

"Hello Castiel."

 **reviews are always welcomed! :3**


	2. Family

"Hello Castiel." The demon chided, admiring the blade. Her voice pierced through Castiel's head. He could feel his power slowly draining away, the sharp tearing pain steadily clouding his senses. His connection to heaven was weakening, he could feel it fading away from him. _Not good._

"Who are...you?" Castiel managed to mumble through gritted teeth, blood trickling down his mouth.

"You know who I am Castiel. After all, you've been killing all of my siblings." She snarled, glancing over at the empty vessels on the ground.

"Let me get myself in a more... presentable form." She walked over to one of the vessels, a black thick fog flowing out of her mouth, rushing into a young brunette in her late 20s. The little girl fell to the ground with a thud, as the other stood up.

"Much better." She strode towards Castiel, her eyes narrowed. Castiel eyed the lone angel blade, sitting a few meters away, next to the little girl. Directly behind the demon. His eyes sparked with optimism. If he could move it just right...he could stab her through her chest.

"So many of us _dead._ Because of you. You realise how incredibly _annoying_ that is? " She yelled, her dark eyes swimming in hatred. A few moments passed, silence hanging heavily in the stale air.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" She sighed. Castiel took a deep breath, managing to even out his staggered breathing, ignoring the pounding pain in his side.

"What..do you want with me?" He clenched his fist, trying to ward off the dizziness. It was threatening to drag him into the unfamiliar realm of...sleep. The whole experience of experiencing _nothing_ , it was quite... uncomfortable.

"Simple. We want you dead. Having you going around, killing us as you please... thinking you're above us? It ends _now."_ Her eyes pierced into Castiel's skull. Suddenly the stench of demon was overwhelming, something he couldn't pick up until now. _Dean and Sam must have killed the demon who casted the_ spell.

"You know, it was _so easy_ to get you here. After all, everyone knows you're just the Winchester's little _bitch._ So _loyal_." She hummed, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked closer. Castiel locked his gaze with hers, as he gingerly moved his left fingers. The angel blade started to hover, but it wavered dangerously. Castiel clenched his fists. ' _You're a warrior of god. Focus.'_ The blade suddenly hung perfectly still in the air.

"So obedient."

Castiel slowed his breathing, as the blade agilely glided closer towards the demon. He inched it closer and closer, the blade creeping towards its target. A groan escaped his lips, pain pounding angrily against the walls of his head. He let out a deep breath. just needed to concentrate.

"So naive _."_ She spat in disgust. It was so close. He curled his fingers closer together, the blade just inches from her back. He clenched his teeth tighter, his concentration started to waver. _Just one more -_

"And so, _ridiculously_ _ **stupid**_."

Castiel yelped as he felt a strong force smash him against a cold steel wall. His collided into the wall, his whole body screaming in agony. His head throbbed heavily, his body giving out as he collapsed to the ground with a groan _._ The demon slowly moved her hand from her back. Castiel's heart sank.

She caught the blade, the tip just shy of a centimeter from her skin.

"Too slow." She jeered. Castiel felt the same force surround his body, roughly dragging him across the room. Suddenly, the sound of faint footsteps pounding against cement softly rang in his ear.

"I always wondered where angels go when they die. " She grinned, gripping the angel blade tightly. The footsteps got louder, rapidly approaching the room.

"Time to... NO!" She hissed, snapping her head towards the door, her eyes sparked with panic.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, crashing through the door with Sam. His eyes darted from the demon to the angel blade, before landing on Castiel. In a split second, he aimed his gun at the demon, multiple salt rounds speeding out. The demon screeched as two hit its target, forcing her to her knees. Her eyes immediately fixated on Castiel.

"No!" Sam yelled, diving towards the demon.

She swiftly drove the angel blade down. Castiel shrieked as it tore into his flesh, a bright blinding light pouring out of the wound. Pain flashed across his face, as he struggled to push the demon off. Then suddenly the pressure was gone. Castiel sputtered in relief, as the blade left his flesh surprisingly quick. Sam was ontop of the demon, his weight crushing her down. Without hesitation he grabbed the angel blade, driving it into her heart.

She let out a bloodcurdling shriek, her back arched, and eyes flashing with light. Within moments, she fell to the ground, a trail of blood flowing out of her mouth.

Castiel let out a sigh of relief. The adrenaline quickly drained from his body, the pain sinking in.

"Hey, woah, woah Cas! You alright?." Sam asked anxiously, rushing over to Castiels's side. Sam's eyes flashed with worry, as he attempted to put pressure on his wounds. Dean walked over from the little girl's body, his eyes weary.

"She's dead." Sam shook his head, exchanging a few glances with Dean, before returning his full attention to Castiel.

"This was rather...unpleasant." Castiel grimaced, struggling to prop himself on his elbows.

"Ouch Cas, she really did a number on you." Dean murmured kneeling down, his eyes scanning over his friend.

"I'll heal. It's not that bad." Castiel mumbled.

"Cas she could have killed you. It's pretty bad." Sam interjected. Castiel felt surprisingly gentle strong arms hoist him up. Castiel hissed in pain, as the wound on his shoulder was awkwardly stretched. He coughed up blood, as the room immediately started to violently tilt.

"Hey hey, take it easy." Dean urged, worry etched across his face, as he kept a firm hold on his friend.

Castiel grunted. It was taking more energy to stand up then he would ever care to admit.

"Hey...you think you can walk?" Sam asked. His voice was strangely..soft, no trace of anger or hostility. Softness...Nothing he was accustomed to...but it was strangely comforting.

Castiel managed to take a few steps forward. A few moments passed, the boys grip gently loosening. Without warning his legs buckled beneath him, causing Dean and Sam to immediately hoist him back up.

"Well that answers the question." Dean retorted.

"Give me a few seconds." Castiel grunted, leaning against them heavily for support. By the time they got to the end of the room, Castiel was practically being dragged.

"Alright, let's get you home." Sam coaxed. How Sam and Dean thought they could get him back to heaven he had no clue. But perhaps... perhaps that wasn't the home they were referring to. A weird saying he heard from his time on earth resurfaced in his head.

-

Home is where your family is.

But as far as he knew, he had no family.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**It might be a while till my next update, so just in case here is an extra long chapter :3**

The first thing Castiel felt was pain. _A lot_ of it. It shot through his whole body, biting into his bones. Castiel's eye snapped opened, his heart pounding. What happened? Where was he? His breath came out in short gasps as he struggled to make sense of what was happening. He immediately became aware of something unfamiliar wrapped tightly around his body. His hands flung to his torso, desperately trying to tear off whatever was on him.

"Woa, woah Cas! Cas calm down!" A voice urged. He felt two hands pin him down to whatever he was lying on. His eyes struggled to adjust to the light, the room above him spinning unpleasantly.

"Cas it's Sam and Dean! You're safe, it's okay." A familiar voice assured, hands keeping a firm hold on his shoulders. All of his sense were sluggish, each of his thoughts slowly suffocating in a thick , pain filled fog.

"Cas, hey, it's okay, you're safe!... Cas? Cas, he..y..." The voice slowly faded out. Darkness quickly seeped into his vision, as he felt his energy drifting away into emptiness.

00000000000000

"He seem pretty out of it earlier. You think he'll recover from this okay?" A familiar voice mumbled.

"Of course he will. He's an angel you dumbass." Another voice snapped.

"I know you're worried okay? I am too. I guess I just didn't expect the blade to hurt him _this_ badly." A few moments of silence hung in the air.

"I've never seen him out for this long... 17 hours. You think...he's dreaming?"

"Of what. Unicorns and rainbows?"

"No, but like, what-"

"Sammy angels don't sleep, why would the dream?"

"Well he's asleep right now."

"..."

Castiel felt his senses starting to kick in. He winced as a strong rubbing alcohol scent filled his senses. The events of previously waking up flooded back to him. He mentally sighed, gratefully that the pain had somewhat subsided compared to before. He had heard Sam and Dean... So at least they were all alive. He noticed the odd material was pressed even tighter against his wounds, adding to the blazing numbing pain that was constantly tearing through his body. His eyes slowly opened, a mob of colours swimming into his vision. He blinked the sleep off rapidly, blearily looking around.

A soft, warm glow from the lamps was covering the room. It was quite comforting. The room felt familiar...Where was he? He immediately pushed himself up, not expecting the pain that angrily tore through his shoulder. He bit his lip, muffling his groan.

"Hey, hey Cas!" A voice exclaimed. He saw a blurry figure rush towards him. Castiel's vision slowly came into focus. _Sam._ Pain pounded against the walls of his head. Why did it hurt so much?

"Woah, hey, hey relax you're okay. How are you feeling?" Sam asked softly, gently pushing Castiel back down on the couch.

"What is this?" Castiel mumbled confused, tugging at the strange white material wrapped around his entire torso and shoulder. A dark red liquid was slowly seeping into the material. Was he...bleeding? Castiel narrowed his eyes . His wounds should have naturally healed by now...

"Don't do that, I just put it on." Sam murmured, re adjusting the bandages. Castiel's nose wrinkled, as he pouted at the bandages. They were extremely uncomfortable.

Suddenly the feeling of missing something crept into his mind. His trench coat was missing. And so was his shirt.

"Oh yea, we tossed it in the washing machine. It was a bit uh, bloody."

"Washing machine...?" Castiel questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, it's like ... Well it uses water and soap. It's how we clean our clothes." Sam said with a soft smile. Castiel looked around, trying to deduce where he was.

"We're at Bobby's house?"

"Yeah, he's out of town though. Helping Sheriff Jody with a case. He'll be back by the end of the week." Sam said, his eyes scanning over the bandages, as he made a few more adjustments.

"Where's Dean?" Castiel asked, his eyes scanning the room for the hunter.

"He went downstairs to get some more rubbing alcohol." As if on cue, footsteps were heard climbing up the stairs.

"Hey, Sammy found a bottle of- Cas!" Dean exclaimed as soon as he saw his friend awake, hurrying over to his side.

"Hey, hey how're you holding up?" Dean asked, a mix of intensity and worry etched in his features.

Castiel paused for a while. "It...hurts." Castiel replied quietly, after some moments of silence. He closed his eyes. The edges of his mind was still hazy. He tried to focus harder. He could just feel the connection to heaven, but it was mostly a blur, lost in a hazy storm.

"Can you beam up to headquarters and get your batteries charged up or something?" Dean asked, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth , but the feeling didn't reach his eyes.

"No...I can't. Not right now, I'm in no condition to." Castiel drawled, his eyes focussing on the blank wall in front of him. It was unsettling not being able to go to heaven. He was cut off from his home. Stranded on earth, bounded by its mortal limitations. But strangely, he didn't feel that restless. At the moment, earth felt weirdly... comforting.

"How did the demon even get an angel blade?" Sam asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah that' pretty messed up. Did you know her?" Dean asked.

"No, but apparently I killed many of her kin. They wanted revenge." Castiel replied , memories of the night slowly resurfaced. He couldn't believe a **demon** got the better of him. The throbbing pain in his head started to get stronger. It was getting extremely annoying.

Sam emerged from the kitchen, with a handful of bandages and cotton balls.

"Sorry Cas, gotta replace these." He frowned at the sight of the roll of bandages. They were so restricting and...odd. Castiel felt the old bandages being unwrapped, immediately feeling the sharp pain sparking through his side. He gasped in pain as the cool air touched his raw flesh.

"Sorry, sorry." Sam apologized, quickly unravelling the rest of the bandages. He picked up the bottle of rubbing alcohol Dean brought up from the basement.

"This will disinfect the wounds, but it's going to burn." Sam warned gently, as he soaked a cotton ball in the bottle. A cry escaped from his throat as the liquid touched his wounds. It burned into his skin, eating away at his flesh. Why humans liked to heal pain with more pain, Castiel did not know.

"Sorry sorry." Sam apologized, quickly wrapping the wounds with new bandages.

"We'll have to replace those in another five hours." Sam said, getting up to throw away the old bandages. The throbbing pain in his head got more intense, pounding against the walls of his head.

"Ughh.." Castiel muttered, clutching his head.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, softly placing a hand on Castiel's good shoulder. Dean's gesture was somewhat comforting, but it did nothing to soothe the throbbing in his head.

"I think you got a concussion there Cas." Dean gently prodded the back of Castiel head, quickly finding a large bump.

"Ouch, you knocked your grapefruit pretty hard. "

"My what...?" Castiel questioned, looking at Dean puzzled. He had seen a grapefruit before, but never has he actually _owned_ one. What was Dean possibly referring to?

"Nevermind, just get some rest."

"Angels don't sleep." Castiel muttered.

"You've been sleeping for the past 17 hours."

Castiel paused for a few seconds.

"That wasn't ...sleep.

... Besides, it's an unpleasant experience. "

"Well whatever it was, you're going to have to do it again. Until you get your mojo back, you're gonna have to deal with regular human problems for a bit. " Dean said, walking into the kitchen. His eyes fell on Sam, a smirk spreading across his face. Sam was asleep on the table snoring softly, his head resting on a pile of books.

"Alright, off to bed." Dean murmured, softly shaking Sam awake.

"I wasn't sleeping.." Sam mumbled, batting away Dean's hand.

"Yeah sure, and Cas wasn't either."

"I wasn't." Castiel mumbled from the other room. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Sam, go to bed." Dean said, gently shaking his younger brother.

"Alright alright... just gotta finish checking up on Cas."

"I can do it, go to bed."

"No, you're bad at it, you'll mess it up." Sam said, yawning as he got up, walking to the other room.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled quietly under his breath with a smile, as he opened the fridge.

"Jerk." Sam called back quietly with amusement. Dean was met with an "empty" fridge (as in there was no beer), sighing as he realized he left the new 6 pack in the Impala. He quickly went and got it, the night cool air softly hitting his cheeks. He walked back into the house, quietly closing the door.

He stopped as he walked into the living room. A smile spread across his face. On the couch was Castiel and Sam fast asleep. Castiel's head was resting on Sam's chest, his whole body sprawled out on the couch. Both of their chests rose and fell softly, in sync with each other. Dean took out his phone, snapping a picture.

"Oh this is gold." Dean hummed.

He took a spot next to the sleeping duo, leaning back into the chair. Soft snoring soon filled the room. With a smile, he opened up his bottle of beer, taking a sip.

 **reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! :)**


	4. Starless

_**Well this update was extremely late. But it's here now! :3**_

 _The evening sunlight streamed faintly through the window, mixing in with the soft glow from the lamps. Castiel slowly opened his eyes, blobs of colours swarmed into his vision as the room slowly spun into focus. He was still on the couch, memories of last night slowly piecing itself together._

 _"Morning sleeping beauty." Dean hummed, looking down at his friend. Castiel slowly turned over onto his back, glancing at Dean. The hunter was seated next to him, holding an empty bottle of beer. Castiel moved to prop himself up, but winced immediately, the strong pain in his torso still stubbornly present. He glanced down at his wound, fresh blood stained the bandages. He sighed lightly, dropping his head back into the couch with annoyance. Bleeding was such an inconvenience._

 _"That's a pretty deep gash you got there Cas." Dean murmured, his eyes scanning over the bandages. "How're you holding up?"_

 _"Better I suppose. But... it'll take some time before I'm fully healed." Cas mumbled, a wave of distress flooding into his soft blue eyes._

 _"Hey don't worry, take your time." Dean murmured, casting a reassuring glance at the angel._

 _Loud footsteps filled the room as Sam came rushing down._

 _"Hey get this-" Sam announced, walking into the room, looking down at his laptop._

 _"...last night, there was...-hey you're up!" Sam said, all interest in his laptop vanished as immediately put it aside, his eyes scanning over the angel._

 _"How're you feeling?" Sam asked, as he gently checked the bandages. Castiel grimaced in pain as Sam re-adjusted the bandages on his torso. His hands were big, but also were surprisingly gentle and nimble as they went from bandage to bandage._

 _"Better, thanks...My shoulder is recovering well." Castiel said his tone lighter, as he gingerly stretched out his injured shoulder. Dull pain shot through the bone, but the previous intense tearing pain was gone, instead replaced with a mild, but uncomfortable stiff ache._

 _"That's good." Sam gently chirped, a soft, small smile spreading across his features as the good news lifted some of the stress of his mind. Cas carefully pushed himself into a sitting position, his torso protesting strongly as sharp pains shot through his side. He avoided the Winchesters gaze as a muffled groan escaped his throat, the pain hungrily growing._

 _"Cas..?" Sam began. Cas dismissed his question with a slight shake of his head, as he clutched the couch arm tightly, allowing the intense pain to subside to the usual sore throbbing. He let out a sigh of relief. This whole recovery experience... not being instantly healed on the spot proved to be more difficult then he thought._

 _"So, uh earlier you were saying...?" Cas asked, as he curiously looked at the laptop._

 _Sam eyes lingered on Cas for a few seconds, worry etched on his features. After a few long moments passed, Sam seemed decided to store his concerns temporarily. Temporarily._

 _"Right so, apparently just last night, there's been a string of murders here, all victims drained of their blood-" Sam said, as he opened the laptop._

 _"So a couple of vamps? " Dean asked._

 _" Not quite a couple...Dean, Nine people died. In less than 24 hours. There's got to be a new nest around here... may..be..." Sam's voice started to fade, as Cas felt the room starting to lazily spin. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the cobwebs in his brain. He scrunched his eyebrows, annoyed that it was taking so long for his body to recover. It wasn't really that long in humans terms, after all it was only 17 hours since the warehouse... or was it more than that? No it couldn't be, the sun just gone down. Castiel shook his head attempting to clear it. He knew it would at the_ _least, only_ _be another 24 hours before he started to feel real improvements...but the thought did nothing to ease the constant gnawing pain in his side._

 _Suddenly Castiel was aware of a warm hand lightly shaking his good shoulder._

 _"Hey?" Dean asked, the edge of his voice telling Castiel this wasn't the first time he said that._

 _"Sorry ...what?" Castiel mumbled, looking up at Dean with half interest. He finally noticed the younger brother was no longer in the room. He frowned. When did Sam leave? Surely he was just spacing out for a few seconds...?_

 _"Hey, stay with me here. You okay with that Cas?" Dean asked, gently gripping Cas's shoulder tighter to get his attention._

 _"Okay with...?"_

 _"Sammy and I are going to crash the Vamps little house party."_

 _Castiel frowned. He knew that the brothers were fully capable of protecting themselves and each other, but a nest of vampires wasn't exactly an easy thing to take down._

 _"Let me come with-"_

 _"Like in hell you are. You're going to stay here and rest up. Alright?" Dean said sternly._

 _"Dean-"_

 _"Cas. No."_

 _"Dean, I'm not useless. " Castiel mumbled, a mix of annoyance and exasperation sparking in his eyes. Dean sat down with a light sigh looking Castiel in the eyes, softening the edges of his voice._

 _"Hey, nobody said you're useless. But you're in pretty bad shape right now, and there's no chance I'm going to let your feathered ass out of here until you're better alright? Now get some rest."Dean said firmly, giving Cas a soft pat on the shoulder._

 _"Dean, I hacked into police radio. Another two were just killed-" Sam said rushing down the stairs._

 _"- half an hour drive away at Burnside park."_

 _"We better get a move on then." Dean said, packing up a few hunting supplies in a duffle bag._

 _"Hey, Cas if anything_ _happens_ _...call us alright?" Sam said gently, not bothering to mask the concern on his face. Castiel replied with a small nod, his eyes staring to feel heavy._

 _"Don't open the door unless it's us alright? We got the place lined with salt, and got demon sigils and traps everywhere." Castiel wasn't sure if Dean was saying that to comfort him or himself, but either way it provided some sense of security._

 _"I'll be fine. Now go." Castiel assured them. As soon as the door closed, Castiel collapsed back into the couch taking a deep breath._

 _The impala roared as the engine was sparked to life._

 _"You think Cas will be alright?" Sam pondered._

 _"He'll be alright... But we should get back ASAP."_

 _"Right, of course."_

 _"Burnside Park right?"_

 _"Yea."_

 _"_ Alright let's kill these son of a bitches."

 _As soon as the door closed, Castiel let his eye lids close, before wrenching them back open._

 _No._

 _He couldn't fall asleep._

 _Not now._

 _It was a stupid idea, considering he was now alone. Castiel tried to concentrate on something but every thought he had seemed to slip of his grasp. As the minutes crept by so did exhaustion, seeping into his mind until he unwillingly let his eyelids droop down._

 _A few hundred meters away in the midst of a tangle of undergrowth, a bush rustled. Two eyes shone dully in the night, their colour a mirror image of the starless sky. They sharply followed the impala, watching it become a small blob in the horizon before melting into the darkness._

 _"The Winchesters are gone."_

 _Six more pairs of black eyes snapped open._

 _Gleaming, the two eyes shifted to the dimly lit house in the distant_

 _"And soon the angel will be too."_

 _ **I'm thinking the next chapter will either be the last or second last one! I definitely plan on writing more supernatural fics, especially since I just caught up to Season 10 :)**_

 _ **Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! and makes my soul very happy.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	5. Solitude

_Tchh. Tchhhh._

It was the slightest sound. Almost soft enough to completely melt into the empty air.

 _Almost._

Castiel eyes snapped open. He immediately reached for his blade, that was hidden between the cracks of the sofa. He winced a little, his stiff wounds protesting against the sudden movement.

Tchh. Tchhhh.

Someone was here. He quickly looked at the clock across the room.

 _11:43_

It was just shy of 10 minutes, the boys wouldn't have been back so soon. He slowly got up, walking across the room towards the kitchen. Castiel tighten his grip on the blade, his familiar fight instinct growing stronger.

Tchhh. Tchhhhh.

It sounded like a knife slowly scraping away at wood. Castiel narrowed his eyes. It was coming from outside. He walked quietly towards the window, the scrapping sound getting louder before suddenly stopping. The next few moments went by slowly, as suspense started to build up in the deafening silence. Castiel tensed his muscles. Suddenly the silence broke, a black blob appearing in front of the window.

It smashed through the window, sending him crashing hard to the floor. A hand was pushing his hurt shoulder roughly down, while the other pinned his chest down. He screamed in pain, as sharp nails started digging deeper into his flesh.

"Hello." The creature sneered, fangs lashing out.

"I bet you taste _heavenly."_ He grinned, eyes hungrily admiring the blood trickling out of his shoulder. Castiel kicked the vampire in the gut as hard as he could, feeling a surge of new energy settle into his bones. The vampire went flying into the kitchen cabinets, bashing it in. He quickly dragged the vamp out, holding the blade to his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel growled.

"I knew the demons weren't strong enough to finish you off. But they're coming here anyways." The vamp chided.

" Already got three...The other sigil will be gone and so are those hunters . No one to save you _this_ time. " The vamp hummed. Castiel narrowed his eyes, whipping out his knife.

"What did you mean?" Castiel snarled between gritted teeth.

" Demons asked for a distraction, wanted you dead. Course with all of our kin you _killed,_ we happily obliged. I'm sure my two boys already figured out that they were the bait... well we all gotta make some sacrifices along the way."

"You sold out your own?" Castiel narrowed his eyes in disgust, but he didn't know what else he expected. The only thing that meant something to these creatures were blood and death.

"Anything foryour head you-."

His blade went through smoothly, the vamps head uneventfully thumping to the ground.

Tchhhh.

There it was, the same sound. Castiel tensed his muscles, It was coming from the other room. A strong cool breeze drifted by. The front door was wide opened. Panting he slowly got back up, grimacing as he clasped a hand on his shoulder

Castiel whipped towards the sound, suddenly catching a glimpse of a dark figure in the room. Without hesitation he raised his palm, a powerful force speeding out, smacking its target down. He groaned as he immediately felt his headache getting stronger. He gritted his teeth, waiting for the wave of pain to fade. The figure stayed on the ground, grinning wildly as Cas grabbed him by the collar.

"What do you want?" Castiel snarled.

"Go ahead, kill me. My friends will be here any second to _finish_ you off." Cas glanced up, his shoulders slightly slouching in exasperation. The last demon warding sigil was broken. A small section of it roughly scratched off.

"Friends?" Castiel snarled, turning his attention back to the vampire. The vamp just smiled as he sank the blade deeper into his neck.

"Don't know what those are? Oh right, you don't have any _friends_ do you angel." He sneered.

Castiel grunted as the vamp launched himself up, his teeth seconds away from plunging into his shoulder. He quickly dodged it, landed a sharp blow on the vamps face.

"No...I have _family."_ Castiel corrected. Within seconds the vamps head was on the ground in a similar fashion to the one in the kitchen.

Moments later a strong presence of darkness seeped into the room that made his skin crawl. Six demons were standing in the living room, their eyes cold and narrowed.

Castiel took a deep breath, tightening his grip on the blade.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean huffed, as he wiped the blood off his long blade.

"Have fun in purgatory you asshole." Dean muttered, staring at the vamps lifeless body.

"Dean, I don't think there's any more." Sam called, walking into the room holding a bloody blade. The boys followed a trail of blood from the victim, which lead them to an abandoned barn.

"How's that possible we only killed two."

"The one I just talked to said there's two more, didn't say where. But, don't you think it's kind of strange they were just out in the open ." Sam asked, referring to the large empty room. It didn't take long for them to find the vamps, it almost seemed like they're were waiting.

"Well Sammy, about everything we do is strange. Until we get any leads on the other vamps, I say we go back and check on Cas." Dean said, already half way out the door. Sam followed, taking his phone out to dial Castiel.

"Dean, he's not picking up."

0000000000000000000000000

A small screen flashed, a sharp ringing bursting into the room. Everyone in the room paused, their attention grabbed by the device glowing brightly in the dark room. That was all the distraction Castiel needed. He drawled in his energy touching the foreheads of the two nearest Demons. His eyes lit up, the Demon screeching as light engulfed it from the inside. Castiel eyes started to dim, quicker than he had hoped. He heard a sharp woosh as someone sent his phone flying towards his head, barely missing as it broke into pieces against the wall.

One of the Demons lowered her hand, her attention shifting to Castiel.

"Enough." She snarled. Cas yelped as the Demon now sent him flying, pinning him again the wall. The other three demons starting to approach him, but was stopped with a simple gesture from who he assumed was the leader.

"You angels think you're all high and powerful in that little _heaven_ of yours. " The demon spat, her eyes filled with piercing hatred.

"But down here, you're _nothing. Pathetic."_

 _"_ If I'm so _pathetic_ , then why bother with them." Castiel hissed, eyes glancing towards the headless vampire. The demon shifted her glance. Castiel immediately caught on.

"You're afraid of the Winchesters-"

"We aren't afraid of anything! We got plans for them another day." She snarled, just inches away from his face. Castiel quickly slammed his hand onto her shoulder, urgency sparking in the demons eyes. But the familiar blast of fatal energy didn't come. Instead it wavered, before slowly fading out. The demon smiled viciously. With a wave of her hand she pushed Castiel harder against the wall until he could feel his ribs starting to crack.

"Well... I heard you were hurt. But I had no idea you were _broken_." She scoffed.

"I'm not _broken._ " Castiel hissed, shoving the angel blade deep into the demons side. She screeched as light started to pour out of her wound. Castiel fell to the ground, free from the crushing force. Clutching his ribs with one hand, he pulled the angel blade out of the lifeless body, eyeing the remaining demons.

"Who's next?"

 **Last chapter coming really soon!**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	6. Home

The Impala pulled up to the house, the engines hum dying.

"He probably fell asleep or something." Dean said, pocketing the car key. Sam pocketed his phone worriedly.

"That ringtone is pretty damn loud though."

"So is your snoring, but I still sle-"

"Dean, someone's here." Sam hissed. Both of their eyes landed on the broken kitchen window. Guns in hand, the two slowly walked up the front door, which was wide open.

"Cas!" Dean whispered sharply, his eyes frantically looking around.

"Dean?" Castiel called from the other room. In an instance they were in the room, eyes wide as they landed on Castiel.

He was sitting in the middle of the living room, hair matted and covered in blood. In fact blood was splattered everywhere, pooling around the bodies that lay in a somewhat neat pile. Cas was clutching onto his angel blade, which was dark red, blood dripping off the tip.

"Most of it is his." Castiel murmured, gesturing to the vampire's lone head and body, which was lying in a growing pool of blood. Sam quickly got over his shock, rushing over to his friend.

"You okay? What the hell happened? " Sam asked, as him and Dean helped Castiel off the floor. Cas quickly explained what happened, as he wiped the blood off his face.

" -and the two vamps at the house were just bait." Castiel finished, flopping onto the couch.

"We should still go back to the nest tomorrow, make sure they're all gone-" Sam stopped abruptly, his head popping out of the kitchen moments later.

"There's a head on the floor."

"Yea Sammy, there's a lot of things on the floor." Dean called back half heartedly, looking at the pile of dead vessels that covered the room. Sam just shook his head and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"So you feeling better?" Dean asked, eyes thoroughly scanning over his friend for what must have been the seventh time.

"Actually, yea I am." Castiel murmured, revealing the wound on his shoulder that was already starting to heal. He could feel his strength regenerating rapidly. It wouldn't be long before he could teleport back to heaven. Back to home. It was comforting to know he could return soon, but that was about all he felt. His strong desire, his need to go back... seemed to have vanished.

"Well all of us are still breathing so I'm gonna call that a good day." Dean said lightly, giving Cas a comforting pat on the back. Sam came back into the room holding two beers. He awkwardly walked past the pile of dead bodies, trying to ignore the fact his shoe was coated in vampire blood.

"Oh! Text message from Bobby... Says _'Leaving now, better have a cold one waiting for me when I get home_.' " Sam announced, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

Castiel felt a strange emptiness seep into his chest at the mention of home. He should be heading back to his too... Heaven was the first place that popped into his mind... But it didn't feel right.

"I should be strong enough to go back to heaven tomorrow." Castiel murmured.

"You sure?" Sam asked, a hint of worry flashing across his features.

"I...should go back home." Castiel said slowly, but the word didn't seem to hold any meaning.

"I thought you didn't like heaven that much." Dean asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"I don't. But I should go back to the angel, my brothers and sisters." Castiel said lightly, but the words "brothers and sisters" came out extremely hollow. His thoughts drifted out, wondering if his siblings have even noticed his absence. He quickly corrected himself. Impossible, the angels were on top of everything. Quite literally. It wasn't that none of them would have noticed...no, it was that none of them would have cared. Not really.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said softly, snapping Castiel out of his increasingly down sprawling train of thought.

"Cas, you're home isn't in heaven." Dean mummured.

"But I thought home is where... you're family is." Castiel asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Exactly, Cas-" Sam hummed, Dean finishing his sentence.

"-You're already home."

 **~The end.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Many thanks for bearing with me through my first go at a SPN fanfic, and for being patience with my weird update schedule.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND YOUR SUPPORT! 3**

 **you're the best you amazing person :D**

 **~Epilogue** (sort of ish).

~ **Epilogueish**

0000000000000000000000

"What?" Sam asked, eyeing the phone suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing." Dean said, dismissing Sam with a smile.

"It's nothing Sammy, reall- Hey!" Dean protested, as Sam whipped the phone out of his hands. An interesting shade of pink burning suddenly on Sam's cheeks as he stared at the screen. It was the picture of him and Cas, curled up together on the couch.

"When did you..." Sam managed to squeak out, his cheeks burning.

"You guys were like that for _hours,_ I mean like -Hey give it back!" Dean whined, tackling Sam. Both of them went crashing to the floor, Dean landing comfortably on Sam. Within seconds that changed, the full weight of Sam was on top of Dean, as he sat somewhat triumphantly on his brothers chest. Sam hit the delete button, the picture vanishing from the screen.

"There, I deleted it."

"Geesh, ow alright get off of me. You weigh like 600 pounds." Dean huffed, shoving his brother off. Sam tossed the phone half heartedly into Dean's stomach, and headed towards the stairs.

As soon as his footsteps faded, a wide grin grew on Dean's face.

He took out a rather thick stack of said "deleted" photo from his pocket, eyeing the kitchen.

"This is going on our fridge."

 **~End.**

 **Reviews are wonderful :3**


End file.
